


boy if you wanna go i would not mind

by alcitrant



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AMELIA IM SORRY, M/M, Smutty, blowjob in the bathroom lol, michael thinks cal is rlly hot and thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcitrant/pseuds/alcitrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And with no warning, Calum was slowly taking Michael in, farther and farther until the older boy could feel himself hitting the back of Calum's throat and he thinks he could come right now if Calum let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy if you wanna go i would not mind

 

 

Michael thinks the irony in his situation lies in something so utterly innocent and non-suggestive, something _adorable_ even, that he can't even believe the words his own fucking brain is producing inside his head. 

 

The thing about Calum that really bothers Michael is how one second he can look like a lost puppy; plumped, juicy lips and eyes that take up half his face, and sometimes he could look like this. This, Michael sees, is why sweat is beading up on his forehead.

 

To the far right of Michael is Calum, holding up his bass for a rather talented girl who the band pulled up onstage to play one of their instruments. It's not the _girl's_ fault really, because this is something that the band loved to do, that Michael loved to do, and seeing someone they don't even know (in a foreign country they haven't been in long enough to even stroll through) knowing how to play their songs makes Michael's rare phases of insecurity slip right out of his head. It reminds him of the hard work he puts in, and Luke's talented consistency, Ashton's dedication and Calum's skill that grows stronger every day. It reminds him of the sweat and lights and the stress that they go through every living second but of the rush that makes it all worth it. They've come so far and it makes Michael's heart beat harder every time he thinks of it. 

 

His heart isn't his only body part that is, shall we say, hardening as we speak. 

 

Michael looks at Calum, soft hair messily quiffed up and smooth skin glowing under the lights of the stage, carefully but firmly holding up his bass so he could jam out to the song the fan was playing, Michael notices, rather successfully. Cal looks so so happy, head bobbing and grinning like a child and it make Michael feel airy and cool. Sweat covered the back of Cal's tanned neck, making his muscle tee stick to him in the most flattering of ways and his arms, oh _**lord**_ his arms. Michael thinks he's drooling.

 

They're long and firm and _so_ bloody muscular, but so Calum-like because he's still the skinny little athletic boy Michael's always known him to be. Veins rising out of his skin like subtle waves with long, extending fingers Michael's been feeling the need to hold somehow so fuck it - Michael doesn't know if it's situational or a realization but he's feeling pretty whipped, so he needs to either kiss Calum or fuck Calum or even fuck into his own hand for crying out loud because he can't handle much more. 

 

Not a mere five minutes go by when they all have to leave their stage, with sore fingers and wet t shirts and untied shoelaces but they all love it. Michael knows it's what keeps him loud and alive, a growing fire that can't be put out. Coincidentally, by the time they get offstage, Michael's boner has simmered down enough that he could uncover himself with his guitar, but once Calum rips off his tank top Michael is full of flustered-red excitement and a new hard-on.  _Seriously_ , he thinks, _fuck this guy_. 

 

Ash and Luke mentioned something about going to shower and grab some beers, to which Michael denied the offer because he _really_  needs to jack off before he fucking comes undone in his skinny jeans. Cal's walking along side him, whistling some Green Day song Michael hasn't listened to in forever and Michael moves to the other side of the hallway, almost running to the bathroom before Cal could see the outline of his dick in his jeans.

 

"You alright, mate?" Cal says, on the brink of concern, eyebrows scrunched up and eyes wide. Michael panics internally, scrambling and tripping toward the door, noting how hot Calum's back looks with its slim, rippling muscles and broad shoulders, tan and smooth and Michael wants to run his fingers over it.  _Fuck_.

 

 

"Yeah mate, just gotta pee really bad." Michael says a little uneasily. The younger boy smiles and chuckles a, "Have fun!", before he keeps walking down the hallway. Michael knows he's sure as hell he will. Running through the door, he gets in a stall without (thankfully) seeing anyone else and locks the door, unbuttoning his pants and breathing a sigh of relief. 

 

Because he didn't have much time before they headed back to the hotel, he quickly pulled down his boxers and did what he had to do. His cock was aching, flushed and dripping and begging to be touched. Michael still doesn't get how all of this derived from looking at his best mate, someone he looks at every day (his _bandmate_ , his really talented, loving, fucking hot bandmate), but that's beside the point because he's moving his hand up and down his dick, growing faster by the second and it feels good. Like, really good. 

 

Michael goes on teasing himself for minutes more, thinking of how Calum would feel on top of him, moving his hands up and down Michael's chest and his tongue in the older boy's mouth, before squeezing harder and suppressing moans.  He's close - so, _**so**_  close and -

He hears a door open. Someone whistling and turning on the sink and he's freaking the hell out because he just let out the throatiest, dirtiest moan of "Ugh, fuck Cal," he's ever mustered.

 

Michael stops and freezes, begging and praying to whatever God there was that whoever was out there would be understanding. Understanding in that jerking off a boner wasn't necessarily unusual. 

 

The sink outside the stall quickly turns off, and Michael hears the guy stop what he's doing. He pulls up his boxers, daring not to look through the little crack of the stall to see who it was out there but Michael had a feeling he knew who it was, because this was the  _second_ time that day he heard that  Green Day song that he hadn't heard in years and -

 

"Michael?" 

 

And there it was. Low and raspy and as Australian as ever. Michael was in complete and utter agony. Throwing back his head onto the stall door, he cursed himself out, cursed his _life_ out and yelled out a "Yeah?" that was meant to sound normal but ended up sounding whiny and on the verge of desperation. 

 

He could hear Calum's footsteps coming closer to his stall. Peeking his head up from the short stall door, he saw Cal smirk, lips stretching out into a slow smile, "What are you.. Are you..? Was that.. Did you just say my name?"

 

Michael wanted to curl up and _die_. He could only stare at Calum with almost scared-looking eyes, and Calum stared back with the same expression, cocky smile fading. Blood rushing bright into his cheeks, Michael tried to say something but he didn't know what to say. He was so, _so_ fucking embarrassed. 

 

Before he could even _begin_  to explain himself, say _sorry_  even, Calum was telling him to open the door. He doesn't know how or when it happened, or even **why** , but he unhitched the lock and suddenly two six foot boys were in a four-by-two stall. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing, Cal?" And Calum was on his knees. _On his knees_. Wide eyes dark and excited, calloused hands pulling down Michael's underwear. Michael's dick sprang out, hard and needy and so red that Calum couldn't even help himself.

 

He stared at it hungrily, licking his lips and kissing the tip. The older boy has dreamt about this for far too long to think it was really happening, but Calum's fingers were running up and down the smooth skin of Michael's thighs, rubbing gentle circles and sucking a bruise into a spot above Michael's hip before standing up.

 

"Been getting off to me, hm?" he whispered, breath ghosting over Michael's lips. "Bet you picture me on my knees for you all the time." He licked his lips, slowly pressing his mouth against Michael's, instantly opening it for the older boy's. His tongue was sweet and rough and Michael just wanted to keep tasting it. Calum wasn't waiting for a reply but Michael hummed one, pulling Cal's face closer to his, sucking on his bottom lip before the brunette whispered in his ear, "Tell me what you dream about."

 

"C-Cal," Michael was too turned on to even ask him shit. "What are you - _fuck_." Calum pulled off Michael's mouth and sunk down to his lower body, lifting his shirt and running his hot tongue over the boy's lower stomach and hips, sucking slow, wet marks into the pale skin until he eventually made his way down the boy's neglected cock. His lips were just starting to slowly rub over the head, but that was all Michael needed to be in heaven already. 

 

The brunette looked up at Michael from the ground, wet lips and dark eyes, "Been wanting this for so long, you know," he spoke low and rough, looking Michael straight in the eyes and smirking. Michael just about died from the sound of the boy's smooth lips making soft, suckling sounds over the tip of Michael's cock. "Always wanted to see you like this." 

 

"Please Cal, please just _do_ something", the neediness in Michael's voice was pathetically evident, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than his hard-on inside Calum's warm mouth. " _Please"._

 

"I've got you baby, don't worry," the younger boy hummed, pre-cum covering his lips."Gonna take care of you, yeah?" And with no warning, Calum was slowly taking Michael in, farther and farther until the older boy could feel himself hitting the back of Calum's throat and he thinks he could come right now if Calum let him.

 

Slowly, Calum moved his hands and lips over the shaft of Michael's length, moaning into it and pulling off with a pop. The boy above him whimpered and put his hands in Cal's thick head of hair, directing his head back to Michael's dick, bobbing it to the pattern Cal was already mastering. He felt Calum's tongue slickly slide up to the tip and down, licking over a vein and taking his sweet old time, and Michael was dying. 

 

Moans escaped his red lips, coming out breathy and impatiently, as he felt Calum spit onto his cock, slippery and hot and so  _beautiful_ Michael couldn't help but moan out a "Love you like this, Cal. Love you so much. Feel so good." He could feel Calum smile around his length, pulling off and gazing at Michael innocently. It made everything feel hotter and Michael was sweating and swearing and he couldn't get over the look of his best friend below him like this.

 

He was getting close and he needed more. He wanted everything at once at this point. Wanted Calum to look him in the eyes again, hands placed firmly on Michael's milky thighs and whimpering along with the older boy, wanted to kiss his slick lips covered in Michael's pre-cum and completely wreck him until he begged for it, needy and desperate. "Cal", he grumbled. "Please, cmon, need more. M- _more_." 

 

And that's what Calum did, he gave. He hollowed his checks and kept going, faster and faster, kept Michael's hips from bucking and his dick from choking him completely. Kept quickly moving his hands and his tongue, fast and hard but it felt _SO_ slow to Michael who was almost beside himself at this point. Calum was licking and sucking and pumping, wet and hot and Michael wasn't going to last. 

 

"Gonna come for me, sweetheart?" Calum sounded as wrecked as Michael was, and Michael could see the hand in his pants, palming himself through his boxers. He was moaning around the cock in front of him, taking it all in and savoring the taste of the older boy. "Show me. Show me how you come for me." By then, Michael's dick was in the back of his throat and Michael was thrusting while Calum was moaning, sending vibrations throughout Michael and suddenly, it was all too much.

 

Michael came, alright - strong and hard and it felt so good it was almost _paralyzing_. Cal swallowed it all quickly, grinning while it dripped down his chin. He kept going on his own dick, pressing harder with soft moans whimpering out of his mouth, and it was so breathtaking that Michael almost got hard all over again. Michael moved down to the ground with him, replacing Calum's hand with his and sucking on the warm skin of his neck. He kept going faster, wanted to see Calum become a wreck right next to him. Finally, with a long string of " _MichaelMichaelMichael",_  Calum was undone and shaking and in absolute heaven.

 

After they both came and their breathing returned to normal, Calum helped Michael pull up his boxers, wiping down any trace of bodily fluids on Michael that Calum hadn't already sucked off, and he stood up grinning like an idiot.

 

"Okay, but that was really hot." Michael laughed, red lips in a huge grin and flushed cheeks, hair sticking to his forehead staring at the beautiful boy in front of him. 

 

Calum's eyes brightened. Laughing, he put his hands over Michael's cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on the side of his face, rubbing his thumbs over the smooth skin and smiling gently. "Can this, umm, maybe be like.. I don't know, like a.. a normal thing?" 

 

Michael couldn't help but break into a happy chuckle, happy because of the relief he felt that Calum actually liked him back, happy because he just received the best blowjob of his _life_ , happy because the boy in front of him wants this to keep happening.

 

Michael said nothing. Grabbing Calum's hand and pressing a kiss to it, he unlocked the stall and out they both went. 

**Author's Note:**

> basically the first smut i ever really tried to write, agh! ignore any grammatical mistakes


End file.
